Accidentally in Love
by cutebookgirl
Summary: Oliver is shot and Felicity has to stay with him- even if that means admitting to being his (fake) fiancé. When her little white lie becomes not so little how will the press, their families, and Team Arrow respond? Could this mess lead to more than just friendship? A continuation of a one-shot from the Stories of Team Arrow series.
1. Chapter 1

~Accidently in Love~

*Quick Author's Note

Thanks to everyone for your outpouring of support for this story. It felt like it could be more than a one shot and I'm glad you saw it's potential. The next chapter is in the editing stages and should be posted within 24 hours. I'd love to hear your thoughts, critiques, comments, and questions in the reviews. I really appreciate when I hear back from readers and it makes me write even faster! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like it to be, Arrow and all of it's characters are not mine.

"We have to get him to Starling General now!" One of the paramedics yelled. A young blonde held on to an older and much larger black man, both of them watching the scene go down.

"Is there any family that will ride in the ambulance with him?" The other paramedic asked as the young man who'd been shot and was currently unconscious was being loaded on to the ambulance.

"I'll go." John Diggle said.

"And what is your relation?" The paramedic fired at him.

"Bodyguard." He retaliated.

"Sorry, family only." The paramedic turned to board the vehicle.

"I'm family! Or soon to be... I'm, I'm his...ummm uhhh his fiancé! I'm Oliver's fiancé! Like the soon to be married kind." The blonde blurted out. Her face a deep shade of red. The paramedic looked at her questioningly but motioned her forward.

"Then get in."

Felicity turned and looked at Diggle, hoping to convey that they couldn't leave Oliver alone. He understood, nodded, and said, "I'll follow behind."

She nodded as the ambulances doors closed, placing a barrier between the two of them. The last thing John Diggle saw was her tiny hand reaching for Oliver's much larger one before the ambulance sped away.

It had started as a normal day, or as normal as they come in Team Arrow's book. Oliver had spent the night at the Foundry and Digg had picked him up in the morning. Felicity's car had a flat tire from the latest of their escapades so she was next to be picked up. They drove to Queen Consolidated in silence- a silence Felicity would normally fill, but she was not a morning person in any sense. Upon arriving, Digg opened the door for Oliver and was headed for Felicity's side when shots rang out. John pulled his gun from his belt and returned fire as Felicity screamed. Hitting his target on one of the many shots Digg then looked through the car window checking on Felicity, and seeing her unharmed, he ran to the other side of the car. Felicity wrenched her door open, screaming in horror. Oliver had been shot in the shoulder in front of his own building. She ran to his side, calling 9-1-1 as she kneeled in the pool of his blood.

"Oliver... OLIVER!" She yelled at the unconscious figure, "You do not get to die today, you understand. Not on my watch, not as Oliver Queen!" He didn't move and she started to cry as she applied pressure to the wound. "Not today. Oliver please." She pleaded. Digg stood watch looking for more attackers as they waited for an ambulance, something they hardly ever had to do.

The ambulances and press soon arrived on the scene and a crowd started to gather. She held his hand as he was lifted on to the gurney, and only when they told her she had to leave so the paramedics could work did she gently place it on his chest. She retrieved it later after falsely admitted to being his betrothed so she could stay with her stubborn vigilante billionaire boss who was bleeding out.

Hours Later

He woke up with a burning sensation in his shoulder and a pressure in his hand. He remembered the shots and thinking he needed to get Digg and Felicity, but mostly Felicity, because Digg could handle himself, then things went black. The pain he assumed was from a bullet wound but the pressure he was unsure of. He took a deep breath in and realized a delicate hand holding was holding his, and he knew who it was from the smell- her shampoo, a vanilla coconut mix he recognized immediately. He slowly opened his eyes, more aware of his surroundings and more comfortable alerting the people in the room he was awake. She hadn't realized he was conscious yet and had her red-rimmed eyes focused on a spot on the wall, her lip chewed by her teeth. He looked her over for injuries and was relieved to find she looked unharmed besides her teary eyes. His heart clenched at the fact he had scared her again.

"Felicity" he mumbled horsely.

"Oh gosh you're awake. Not that I thought you wouldn't wake up, it's just I was worried you wouldn't. But you're ok, right?" She babbled worriedly, but also in a relieved tone. She smiled timidly at him.

"Besides the shoulder, I'm fine. Thirsty, maybe"

"Oh, oh yeah. Here, let me get you some water." Without releasing his hand she grabbed a cup and handed it to him.

"The doctors said they'd seen worse and I know you have. So nothing to worry about. It was mostly blood loss that was the issue. It was a through and through, so that's good. But you'll be fine, you always are." She mumbled.

"Felicity, do you know who did this?"

"Ummm, I haven't really had the chance to look that hard for them. You were only out for two hours and I felt like I needed to be here." She looked down, " I'm sorry."

"Felicity, it's fine. Are you ok?" He asked even though she looked fine, he needed to know.

"Just dandy. It's not everyday a girl gets shot at." She joked avoiding his stare.

"Really though?"

"Oliver I'm fine. You're the one who got shot, scared the bejesus out of me and Digg." She smiled, finally meeting his eyes as she shared some of what she had been feeling the past 2 hours.

"Where is Digg?"

"He went down to the cafeteria to get me some coffee. You were stable and the doctors said you'd be out for a couple more hours so he thought it'd be ok. Actually I told him I might bite his head off if I didn't get some caffeine in me. It's only 10 am you know, and this trip to the ER didn't leave me anytime to brew myself a cup and I'm..."

"Felicity"

"Hmmm?"

"Calm down, it's alright. As long as he made sure no one was coming after us." Oliver scanned the room, as if he could identify the unseen threat.

"He did." She said in confidence. Just as she spoke the man in question knocked on the door.

"Oliver, man, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Diggle, have you gotten anything on who this could be?"

"No, I haven't had a chance." John replied, "but I think we may have a bigger issue now"

"What?" Felicity interjected with a worried expression.

"It seems the press heard your little white lie Felicity and let's just say it's not so little anymore." Digg grabbed her tablet from the table and typed in a few words. In an instant he had brought up a page.

_People Magazine_

_9:33 a.m. Tuesday, June 22_

_-Breaking News-_

Meet the New Queen!

After the alleged assassination attempt of Oliver Queen (_see article here_), the billionaire and CEO of Queen Consolidated, word came out the playboy was engaged to the unnamed blonde featured in the pictures above. She announced herself as the future Mrs. Queen and demanded to ride in the ambulance with him.

Just who is this mystery blonde? Sources say she is Felicity Meghan Smoak, a 22 year old IT girl who recently became Mr. Queen's Executive Assistant. She has been seen with Queen at multiple events and is said to be, "his most trusted friend" from an unnamed source. Seems like a romantic relationship has blossomed and we can't wait to see them walk down the aisle... If they make it there.

Though there is no ring to be seen, Queen is said to be, "very protective" and that he "didn't want her in the public eye." Well looks like the cat... Or should we say Queen is out of the bag!

Attached to the article was a photo from this morning. Felicity in her blood stained bright pink dress and classic ponytail and glasses clutching Oliver's unmoving hand and staring at him with tears in her eyes.

The next was a picture of the two of them at the charity gala where Felicity was wiping blood off of Oliver's face. The gesture looked incredibly intimate and loving, much more than the actual moment had been. The next was of her and Oliver exiting Big Belly Burger. She was dressed for work but he was in jeans. Her head was leaned back in a laugh and he looked at her as if she hung the moon- his eyes locked on her face with a huge grin plastered on his.

Felicity read though the article and clapped a hand over her mouth. Oliver stared at the photos, he had to admit they made a nice looking couple. He couldn't help the feelings that stirred inside him, but also the confusion over the whole situation.

"What did you do, Felicity?" He said in a warning tone. She didn't answer, her hand still poised over her mouth.

"Felicity"

"I may have told the paramedics we were engaged so I could ride to the hospital with you." She saw his face, grimaced, and then began her word vomit, "Oliver, you have to understand, I was so worried. You were freaking bleeding out and not even as the Arrow! It just came out and I didn't think anything of it and Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh CRAP!"

"Felicity, calm down! It's fine."

"Yeah well People magazine is not going to have this article up for long." She grabbed the tablet and started typing.

"Felicity I don't think that will solve the problem. I saw it on the News downstairs. And seeing the amount of people outside, I don't think it's isolated." Digg replied, looking at her face.

She put her face in her hands, "Ohhhhh no."

**To be continued. Don't forget to review my first multi-chapter story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Wow! I love the response you guys had to me continuing this story. Though I still will be continuing my one-shot stories (Stories of Team Arrow- you should check it out ;) ) I've decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. They really do mean a lot to me, and they make me want to write even faster. Please review with any mistakes, comments, suggestions, or questions! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like it to be, Arrow is not mine.

Oliver of course decided that he wanted to leave the hospital as soon as he woke up. Felicity sat on the only chair in the room, scanning every article online she could find about the mess she had made. Digg went to go find a doctor to convince Oliver to stay- or at least try to convince him too.

Another groan could be heard from Felicity as she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. "What's happening, Felicity?" Oliver asked. He was unworried about the false engagement, he figured PR could just clean up their little mess and life would go on.

"We are a trending topic on Twitter… #Olicity and #thenewqueen have been on the charts worldwide all this morning!" She groaned again. "This picture of us," she flashed the tablet his way revealing the picture of her wiping the blood of his face pic-stitched to the picture of this morning, "has been retweeted 2.2 million times. 2.2 MILLION times Oliver."

He had to admit that was startling. Over 2 million people had seen them tied together. He needed to put an end to this before everyone connected Felicity to him, he didn't want her to be in danger if anyone ever put together the connection between him and the Arrow.

"Felicity, we're going. Now." He stood up and grabbed his and her blood stained jackets.

"Oliver don't be stupid, sit down." He stared at the petite blond and she stood up to meet his gaze, "At least till the doctor checks you out." She said stubbornly placing a hand on his chest and slightly pushing him down.

"We need to get a handle on this situation."

She interrupted him, "And we will Oliver, but nothing is going to change in 10 minutes that we couldn't handle then. You were shot this morning. Shot as in a bullet went through your body. Sit."

He sat down, with a grunt. "Fine."

Five minutes passed in a loaded silence with her back on the computer and Oliver staring her down until Diggle arrived with the doctor. After a quick examination and an advising that he stay, but was legally allowed to go, Oliver was headed to the elevator with Felicity and Diggle behind him.

"I'm just gonna tell you man. It's bad outside, we might need to go out the back." Diggle said. Oliver stared at him.

"How bad?" He asked.

"At least 8 main news channels with cameras, 6 magazines, and an untold amount of newspapers and paparazzi" Digg rattled back. Felicity stumbled and Oliver grabbed her arm to avoid her hitting the ground.

"That many people?" She swallowed, "Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry." Her voice quivered as she looked up at him.

"Felicity it's fine, I would have done the same if it was you." Or he would have just put the fear of God into every one of the paramedics and then demanded to go, or never even let her be in this situation- but he hated seeing her so upset and was trying to help. Her heart jumped into her throat at the fact that he would have admitted to being her fiance just so he could stay with her.

"Thanks Oliver." She replied back softly, she really did appreciate his efforts to make her feel better. They had reached the back door and Felicity and Oliver waited while Diggle went to get the car. Soon enough both of their phones buzzed alerting them that he was there, and he also told them there was still press at the back door- just not as much.

Oliver pushed the door open to be hit with the flashing of hundreds of cameras. He put his arm on Felicity's lower back and pulled her closer.

"I thought he said this way had less press." She whispered tilting her head up to face him.

"It does." He replied back gruffly. His worry and frustration evident to her, but only for a second as he put on his 'playboy face' for the press. He stuck a hand up trying to block their faces and get to the car but eventually he just pulled her completely against him. She made no move to stop him, instead turning her face into his shoulder as he slid his arm up to her shoulders, effectively creating a barrier between her and the outside world. They moved slowly to the car to people yelling, "When's the wedding?", "How did she lock down a playboy like you Oliver?", "What makes her different from all of your other women?", "Where's the ring?" and many, many more. The one that made Felicity's heart stall though was, "How do your mother and sister feel about Felicity?"

Once they reached the car Oliver opened the door for Felicity and she slid in, with him close behind never leaving her contact. Digg slowly made his way through the crowd of admirers without hitting anyone. Oliver felt lucky to be able to hide behind the dark, bullet-proof glass of the car. Once they were out of the mess Oliver realized Felicity's silence and turned to find her hyperventilating in her chair.

"Hey, look at me Felicity." She lifted her head up and stared into his bright blue eyes, swallowing deeply, "Hey, it's fine, you're safe." Even though his tone was smooth she knew Oliver well enough detect a hint of worry and frustration.

"Oliver, your family! What if they think it's all true? They are going to hate me! And everyone at Queen Consolidated already thinks I'm sleeping with you and this is only going to enforce that they are right and I've been lying all this time. And my mother! What if she finds out and…"

Oliver grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "Felicity, we'll figure it out. I'll call PR and we'll get this all cleaned up." She nodded tearing her lip between her teeth.

"I promise." He squeezed her hand and then Diggle broke up the moment announcing that they were here.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The mansion." Digg replied.

"WHAT?!"

To be continued… Please review! :)


End file.
